La vida de un ser sin alma
by andy'hina
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, esposo de Sakura Haruno, padre de una niña, enamorado de la mujer de su mejor amigo: Hinata Hyuuga
1. Introducción

Aquí estoy yo como siempre, observándola entrenar, viendo su cabello azulado, su piel blanca, sus ojos de luna, ni con todo el sudor se ve desalineada, simplemente hermosa, no recuerdo cuando yo sasuke uchiha empecé a sentirme tan estúpido por alguien tan simple como ella, lo peor de todo es que es la mujer de mi mejor amigo y yo tengo esposa e hija.

Si he de decir que he cambiado desde que termino la guerra, si he cambiado, lo admito, no soy el mismo desde que la conocí, desde nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez en la cama, si no me creían que Hinata Hyuuga era una mujerzuela ahora pueden creérselo porque jugo vilmente conmigo y ahora tengo que vivir por siempre sintiéndome tan idiota por ella, tan inútil por no poder dejar mi orgullo a un lado y decirle que la quería, la quería como mi mujer, como la madre de mis hijos, ahora ya no puedo hacer nada y solo limitarme a observarla.

Recuerdo el día que la guerra acabo, el regreso tan silencioso a casa, las lagrimas derramadas en el camino, porque si dijera que todo fue felicidad cuando ganamos la batalla estaría mintiendo, si dijera que cuando naruto y yo nos quedamos sin un brazo y la gente se acerco a preguntarme como iba les mentiría también, nadie se acerco y no es que quisiera que vinieran porque los mandaría a la mierda, de hecho fue lo mejor, Sakura estaba siempre junto a mí al igual que naruto y Kakashi.

**Ano… Uchiha san se encuentra bien? **Dijo cierta pelinegra con la mirada preocupada -**puedo ver que el vendaje de su muñón se está cayendo y sakura san no se encuentra, se lo puedo poner yo si no le molesta**\- me le quede viendo con la mirada más fría que pude haber dado, me miro con vergüenza y estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y disculparse cuando acepte antes de que se vaya, sinceramente no sabia como demonios vendarme el brazo y no quería una complicación mas a mi vida, me dio una sonrisa llena de felicidad, saco un par de vendas, nos sentamos junto a mi tienda de campaña y se puso a vendarme. Yo solo la miraba, nunca había conocido a alguien con una mirada tan extraña como ella.

Tengo pocas memorias junto a ella en mis misiones como ninja, elimine todos los recuerdos que tenia respecto a esas épocas de gennin en Konoha… Hinata Hyuuga, la prima de Neji el "genio" de su clan, la heredera no querida de la familia principal, la que fue derrotada por su hermana menor. Se su historia mas no recuerdo si alguna vez cruce un par de palabras con la hyuuga.

**Hey dobe! Como estas?... Ohayo Hinata chan!- **de repente apareció el ninja mas idiota de todos los tiempos- **Que te paso sasuke? No se puede dejarte dos minutos porque comienzas con tus problemas, Sakura chan esta con los otros heridos de batalla, Hina chan no tienes que ayudarlo ttebayo que lo haga el solo- **dijo naruto sonriéndolo de manera extraña, como nervioso- **Oh no te preocupes naruto kun ya mero termino- **y fue allí donde descubrí otra mirada suya, miraba a naruto como un dios, se le notaba en el brillo de sus ojos, se veía tan idiota.

Cruzaron un par de miradas, con las caras sonrojadas, naruto dijo que tenía que ayudar a kakashi en no se qué cosas y se fue corriendo, hinata solo se le quedo viendo embelesada.

**Hey Hyuuga ya acabaste?- **dije mirándola impacientemente- **Oh gomen gomen si uchiha san ya termine, se siente bien? Necesita ayuda con algo?-** menciono la ojiblanca viéndolo directamente a los ojos- sasuke negó con la cabeza, se levanto y se fue.

No se si era mi imaginación pero el dobe se veía mas extraño de lo usual junto aquella chica, se sentía en seguida como el clima cambiaba, me daba asco, no quería meterme en los asuntos de ese idiota.

Senti que la chica seguía caminando detrás de mi, voltee a verla y ella desvio la mirada sonrojada, era muy extraña, no se porque me estaba persiguiendo si al parecer no era otra de mis ridículas fans, me acerque a ella y le pregunte que le pasaba, ella dijo que le preocupaba dejarme solo, y me lo dijo tartamudeando y yo ya me estaba hartando, le dije que haga lo que quiera asi que segui caminando hasta que llegue a un lago en donde me sente a meditar un rato.

Muchas cosas habían pasado, lo de itachi ya lo había superado, era mi hermano y todas sus decisiones me llevaron a donde estoy, solo tenia que seguir adelante como el último gran uchiha que soy.

Esa chica se sentó detrás de mi, me estaba comenzando a fastidiar así que me voltee a verla para pedirle que se largara y me dejara solo, fue cuando volví a ver otra mirada extraña en ella, llena de tristeza y soledad. Se parecía en cierto modo a mi. **Que te ocurre?- **la mire, era tan extraña,** Discúlpeme Uchiha san! Si le molesto me puedo ir… pensé que quería compañía en que naruto kun y sakura chan están ocupados** -dijo llena de arrepentimiento- **Pregunte que, que te ocurría por la mirada que tenias, no porque estas junto a mi – **a decir verdad no se porque carajos le dije eso, pero quería saber el motivo de su mirada- **Mi primo murió en batalla y en momentos así de verdad lo extraño, el era todo para mi- **me dijo sin ninguna duda en sus palabras, ningún tipo de tartamudeos, solo se le veía melancólica, le mencione que la gente moría todo el tiempo y que él no sería el único que perdería, si lo sé no soy bueno con las palabras pero no quería confortarle tampoco.

Solo me sonrió y volteo a ver el cielo otra vez, y yo a un lado haciendo lo mismo, no sé porque su compañía no me desagradaba, hasta se me olvidaba que se encontraba conmigo. Decidí que era hora de levantarme e irme a dormir, cuando vio que me paraba ella hizo lo mismo y solo me siguió.

**¿Por qué no has dejado de seguirme en todo el día?**\- le pregunte más que molesto, interesado por saberlo, no éramos amigos ni nada parecido- **No quiero que naruto kun este preocupado por usted**\- y con esto entendí lo importante que era naruto para ella, yo solo seguí caminando y yendo a dormir, ella vio que entre a mi tienda y se fue a otro lado, supongo que a la suya.

Más tarde entro naruto a la tienda junto a sakura y kakashi, yo no pude dormir en toda la noche.

Esa fue la primera vez que hable con ella, hasta que me la volví a encontrar en Konoha semanas después en una fiesta para celebrar el "Nuevo renacimiento de Konoha" una idea estúpida dada por naruto "el dobe" Uzumaki, a la que el nuevo hokage Kakashi acepto gustoso.

Esa también sería la primera vez en que mi futuro seria dañado.

Hola! Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, déjenme reviews, cualquier tipo de critica es bien aceptada. Es mi primera historia denme ánimos!


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Todo Konoha se encontraba en la fiesta, ninjas y kunoichis de diferentes rangos con trajes y vestidos de gala, la fiesta se dio en el terreno de los Hyuuga, debido a sus enormes jardines para que asi pudieran ir todos. Un grupo de kunoichis destacaba entre todos, una de pelo rosado con un vestido corto que combinaba a la perfeccion con sus ojos verdes, era muy ajustado y delineaba bien sus curvas, a su lado una de cabellos dorados con un vestido morado largo entallado y la espalda totalmente descubierta, mostrando su silueta, la otra tenia el cabello amarrado en dos largas coletas, un vestido rojo corto, asentado solo en el pecho y suelto hasta las rodillas, luciendo realmente encantadora, todas con zapatillas de tacon alto y maquilladas.

La que quedaba era la kunoichi que mas resaltaba entre todas, no por el hecho de ser más bella, si no que acostumbra andar con ropas demasiado grandes y holgadas asi que ningún hombre en konoha la notaba, pero esa noche fue todo lo contrario, el patriarca de los Hyuuga le dijo seriamente a su hija que, como ser los anfitriones de tal gran celebración, tenían que lucir entre todos.

Hinata Hyuuga tenía un vestido largo azul marino, escotado luciendo su enorme busto, pegado a la cintura y suelto hasta sus pies, parecía hecho a su medida, perfecto para ella, combinaba con su piel tan blanca y sus ojos perlados, llevaba el cabello suelto con algunas hondas que su hermana Hanabi le había hecho a último momento con la tenaza, su maquillaje no era excesivo: rimmel, rumor en las mejillas y un brillo rosa en sus labios. Se veía como una princesa, como toda una Hyuuga.

**Hinata! De verdad te luciste hoy, todo hombre en la fiesta no deja de mirarte, te ves fantástica- **decía mientras abrazaba a hinata- **M-muchas gracias ino chan, no creen que es mucho? Mi padre no me dejo usar algo menos revelador- **dijo mirando a todos lados para que no la escucharan, con las mejillas sonrojadas- **No hina chan esto va perfecto para ti, apuesto a que naruto kun caerá a tus pies al verte- **sakura decía mientras reía con las demás, todas parecían estar de acuerdo.

Afuera de la fiesta se encontraba un rubio y un pelinegro, discutiendo acerca de si entrar o no, al parecer naruto lo durmió con una bebida y despertó justo a las afueras de la fiesta, antes de poder meterlo.

**No pienso ir naruto, ya te lo había dicho! No puedo creer que hiciste todo esto, ni siquiera quiero preguntarte como me pudiste cambiar la ropa, porque te mato a golpes- **decía sasuke mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a cierta persona que tenia sus manos en sus pies a rastras

**Nee por favor sasuke! Necesito que me acompañes… No quiero ir solo! Además es un buen momento para que empieces a socializar con todos, es decir ya llevas tres semanas en la aldea y no te he visto hablar con alguien que no sea yo, kakashi o sakura chan! Vamos ttebayo! Veras que estará super genial y te divertiras y…- **Naruto dejo de hablar cuando sintió una patada en su cara, pero eso no lo detendría, lo llevaría o dejaría de llamarse Naruto Uzumaki próximo Hokage de Konoha ttebayo!

**Hmph… esta bien dobe, pero solo un rato y me largo**\- de cualquier forma naruto jamás se daría por vencido y no quería pasar toda la noche con el dobe a sus pies- **Genial! Vamos que ya se nos hizo tarde sasuke, y a los Hyuuga no les gusta la impuntualidad**

Ambos por fin entraron, todos ya se encontraban allí, Naruto vio a lo lejos que se encontraban Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino y Lee, todos con traje y copas en las manos, ambos se acercaron a saludar y tomaron una copa de los meseros que rondaban con charolas llenos de ellos.

**Hey naruto, ya viste a hinata? Te aseguro que te gustara lo que ves**\- Kiba decía con sorna mientras le golpeaba el brazo con el codo- **A que te refieres kiba? No he visto a ninguna de las kunoichis además- **el rubio mencionaba con las mejillas sonrojadas- **Y yo que tu mejor la voy a ver naruto, he notaba como varios se han acercado a ella a invitarle una copa y hacerle platica- **Shino dijo sin ningún toque de malicia en su comentario, para el era solo un comentario nada mas.

Naruto al escuchar aquellas palabras, no dudo mas, algo en el de verdad quería ver a hinata, desde su declaración y la gran guerra ninja algo había cambiado hacia ella, y saber que otros hombres iban a verla de verdad le molestaba sin saber el porque, agarro del brazo a sasuke, junto con otra copa y lo jalo para buscar a hinata donde sea que este.

**Dobe suéltame! A mi no me metas en tus estúpidos asuntos de celos, yo me voy en media hora y no me importa lo que digas ni hagas**

Pero el rubio jamás lo escucho, estaba muy concentrado buscando su chakra para poder localizarla, hasta que la encontró, Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Hinata se encontraban junto al bar bebiendo y riendo, al parecer a todas se les había subido un poco de mas el alcohol.

**-Hey chicas, ya vieron quien se acerca-** susurro tenten viendo a sakura y hinata pícaramente

Un rubio y un pelinegro se acercaban a paso veloz, ambos se veian realmente apuestos, pero por supuesto que si, eran los solteros mas codiciados de Konoha

Naruto se acerco y vio a Hinata, Hinata le regreso la mirada, el rubio no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía decir una palabra, al llegar y verla, tan hermosa, se quedo como piedra, perplejo, se había concentrado tanto en buscarla que no pensó en que decirle o como saludarla, Hinata estaba en las mismas, pero ella a punto de desmayarse. Sasuke al notarlo tuvo que intervenir y ayudar al idiota que tenía como amigo.

**Hola Hyuuga, sakura, ino, tenten- **Sasuke saludo a cada una de ellas, con un porte de dios griego, se veía muy formal y elegante, naruto al fin pudo reaccionar y saludos igualmente a todas, no sin antes agarrar otra copa del bar, al parecer naruto estaba casi por llegar a su limite, el sake era algo que no cualquier idiota que solo come ramen y agua pudiera tolerar

-**Nee hina chan, te ves increíble ttebayo!-** dijo naruto casi gritando-**es decir, amm, no se hinata, eres increíble ttebayo! Tenía muchas ganas de verte y realmente estas increíble ttebayo! Yo no sé qué decirte… la gente como tu me gusta muchísimo-**

Fue en ese momento que todos entendieron que naruto ebrio no tiene un candado en la boca, lo primero que pensaba lo decía, y para hinata, alguien tan tímida y reservadada, era evitable estar al borde del desmayo

**Naruto baka!-** Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza- **Vente para aca, esto se te tiene que bajar!- **Sakura lo empujo lejos de todas ellas, tomo demasiado rápido el ultimo vaso de sake que tenía en la mano y lo asentó en la mesa- **Chicas las dejo, sasuke kun no te preocupes yo me encargo de naruto, síguete divirtiendo- **y asi sakura sonrojada se llevo a naruto dentro de la casa, en unos pasillos donde no se encontraba nadie y así poder tranquilizarlo un poco

**Hmph… mejor me voy, nos vemos- **Se despidió sasuke, porfin se había podido quitar un peso de encima y regresaría a su habitación a tal ves dormir un poco mas y darse un buen baño, le daba escalofríos aun de solo pensar que el idiota lo desvistió. Ya estaba sasuke a punto de salir cuando escucho a alguien a lo lejos llamarle

La hyuuga se encontraba detrás de el, agitada de tanto correr intentando decirle algo, fue en ese momento cuando sasuke pudo observarla, Naruto tenia razón se veía increíble, y para el, un Uchiha que podía tener a cualquier mujer comiendo de la palma de su mano era mucho decir, Hinata sin duda era bella, ya entendía el porqué de su ropa, tenía un cuerpo sin igual, Sasuke se abofeteo mentalmente al pensar eso de ella y fijo su concentración en lo que intentaba decirle

**Uchiha san! Sakura me mando a llamarte, llevo como 20 minutos buscándolo- **Hinata intentaba hablar mientras recuperaba el aliento- **Naruto kun le dijo que él había guardado las llaves de su apartamento en su chaleco y que no lo podía llevar a su casa sin él, d-disculpe las molestias- **Sasuke reviso su chaleco y vio que tenía razón, el muy idiota había guardado sus llaves en mi bolsillo- **Esta bien Hyuuga te acompaño, busquemos a ese idiota.**

Hinata se encontraba de verdad avergonzada, Sasuke parecía enojado y de verdad quería irse, asi que activo su Byakugan rápidamente y los localizo, ya no andaban en los pasillos si no en una de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión.

**Uchiha san ya los encontré! Sigame- **Sasuke fue corriendo tras de ella, podía ver en hinata la preocupación que tenia por el dobe, ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos mucho antes de que los rumores de su tan hablada declaración de amor y sus animos en todas las batallas a naruto, puesto que, ese día mientras ella le vendaba el muñon, que ahora era un brazo gracias a Tsunada y Sakura, podía mirar el cambio que tenia su mirada al verlo.

**Nee Sakura chan! Porfin encontré a S-sasu-** Hinata callo, solo callo, no podía ser lo que estaba viendo, no podía creerlo, a sus ojos, naruto y sakura se besaban desesperadamente, naruto la tenia acorralada en la pared y sakura se prestaba a la situación, no sabia que hacer, al parecer ninguno notaba que ellos se encontraban allí, Sasuke en ese momento no supo el porque de lo que hizo.

Jalo a Hinata de la mano, la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevo al recinto Uchiha, Hinata se encontraba en pedazos, lloraba a gritos, no le importo que Sasuke la estuviera cargando, no le importo a donde iban, en su mente solo estaba la imagen de ambos, besándose, sus manos temblaban y se aferraban al pecho del uchiha, necesitaba que alguien la despertara de tal horrible pesadilla, no podía creerlo, no sabía que hacer, quería dejar de llorar de esa forma tan lamentable pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

Sasuke en todos sus años de vida jamás había visto a una mujer en esa situación, su instinto lo llevo a hacer lo que hizo, no sabía porque pero sintió que debía de sacarla, y ahora que la tenia recostada en el mueble de su sala, aun en sus brazos, porque a pesar de que le dijo que la iba a dejar sola un momento ella no despego sus manos de su ropa, así que solo se sentó y la dejo, no dijo nada no porque no quisiera si no que no sabía que decir, ni hacer, el no era bueno para estas cosas, es decir, era una estupidez después de todo.

Pasaron treinta minutos de llantos incontrolables, ni siquiera a sus víctimas había visto llorar de tal manera, fue entonces que todo cambio, no supo porque, no supo porque no la detuvo, ella quito su cara del pecho del uchiha, sasuke la vio, ambos cruzaron miradas, y fue cuando sintió como sus labios probaban otros, Hinata lo beso, y eso fue solo el comienzo.

_Hey Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron un review, de verdad, sigan dejándome muchos jajajaa! Por cierto esto no es un SasuhinaNaru, porque simplemente es una batalla donde por la descripción de la historia se ve al ganador, esta historia ira avanzando y me iran entendiendo. Por favor acepto reviews de cualquier tipo! Muchas gracias y espero que les este gustando._


	3. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi, la historia si

Advertencia: Lemmon

**Puta madre que dolor de cabeza- **el sol me daba en la cara y me sentía como mierda, estaba muy cansado, me dirige a cerrar las cortinas cuando me topo con algo en mi cama, salto de golpe y la descubro, ¿Qué carajos hace la hyuuga en mi cama? Y fue cuando recordé absolutamente todo.

Flash Back

_En la sala del recinto Uchiha se encontraban dos personas, que si otro ninja pasara caminando no creería lo que viera: Una Hyuuga dentro del recinto y no solo eso, la princesa del clan junto al último Uchiha, dueños de los doujutsus más fuertes de todo el mundo._

_Hinata se encontraba con los labios pegados al Uchiha, y sasuke no supo porque no se movio, le resultaba divertido saber que ella se encontraba en las mismas que todos los ridículos de aquella fiesta, en su mente solo estaba: ¿Qué hará la pequeña cuando despierte al día siguiente? Le pareció tan divertida la escena que quiso saber en verdad que haría, la separo un poco y escucho como ronroneaba, quería más y esto le fascinaba._

_Se fue del sofá directo a la cocina, agarro una cerveza del refrigerador y se la bebió de golpe, dirigió la mirada hacia ella para ver que se encontraba sentada, limpiándose las lagrimas, el poco maquillaje que tenia se le había corrido, sin embargo no se veía del todo mal, era un hombre después de todo y no podía dudar que era bella._

_**Nee sasuke kun, naruto es medio baka? **__Decía sonrojada por el alcohol, __**Jmmm no sabe de que se está perdiendo verdad?**__ Sonreía y lo veía, mas bien no lo veía, estaba media perdida, sus ojos miraban a otro lado, __**Nee regresa conmigo saasuke kun **__._

_No podía creer lo divertido que era esto, ella de un momento a otro cambio de personalidad, no era la misma de siempre, quería aprovecharse tanto de esto, hace tanto que algo no le causaba gracia así que le siguió el juego a ver a donde pararía._

_**Hinata, Naruto es un idiota, y no, no lo sabe, y claro que regreso contigo, te ves hermosa **__Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder , sasuke sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a ella otra vez, __**¿Qué me dices si seguimos lo de hace rato preciosa?**__ Le guiñe un ojo y pensé que estaba a punto de desmayarse pero no fue así, se levanto completamente sonrojada, me dijo que necesitaba una ducha, señale donde quedaba, le dije que agarrara lo que quiera para poder cambiarse de ropa de mi closet, sin quejarse se fue corriendo._

_**Supongo que hasta aquí acaba esto- **__dije algo desilusionado, sin embargo sabía que así seria, era una ninja después de todo. Debe saber cuidarse. _

_Pasaron como 30 min y salió , sasuke quedo como idiota, no era la primera vez que veía a una mujer así pero no jodas, se veía increíble, tenía el cabello largo suelto y mojado, tenia puesto su playera con el emblema Uchiha y unos shorts negros. No podía negar que tenía un cuerpo increíble._

_Sasuke no era idiota, sabia controlarse, pero es que hace tanto que no estaba con una mujer y no sabía si sería bueno jugar con ella, claro, mas por preocuparse por la hyuuga fue por el dobe, aunque él haya hecho una estupidez hace rato sabia que gustaba de ella, se le notaba a lenguas y si se entera de esto, no sabía cómo reaccionaría._

_**¡¿Desde cuándo carajos me preocupa lo que el idiota piense?!**_

_Algo que dije mas para mi mismo salió de mis labios y ella me escucho, me perdí, mande al carajo todo la sujete de la mano y la traje hacia mí._

_Sasuke la beso tan duro como podía, se ponía caliente de solo sentir sus pechos junto al suyo, hinata intento alejarse pero no podía, soltó un gemido de dolor porque sasuke mordió su labio inferior , el aprovecho para meter su lengua, no supo cómo pero quedo acorralada contra la pared. Fue un beso de lenguas y gemidos, Hinata estaba sediendo, ella pensó que con el baño frio el alcohol que corria en su sangre se disiparía y pensaría con claridad, pero lo cierto era que dentro de ella esto le estaba gustando, el beso fue prolongado hasta que sasuke ya no podía, necesitaba tocar esos pechos enormes, llevo su mano debajo de su camisa,empezó a masajear lentamente un pecho mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la piel de su espalda._

_Se sentían demasiado bien, escuchaba como hinata gemía y se sonrojaba, eso solo le daba más ganas de follarsela, de comérsela. Tiene una peil realmente suave, Dejo de besarla para bajar hacia sus pezones, los lamio y succiono mientras con la otra mano masajeaba el otro pecho. _

_Hinata estaba sintiendo mil y una emociones, no sabía lo que hacía todo era nuevo, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su instinto, agarro a sasuke del cabello para que siguiera._

_Fue en ese momento que supo que sería suya. La levanto y se la llevo a la habitación, necesitaba cogérsela, su miembro estaba ya demasiado duro. Se coloco encima de ella, le quito el short para poder meter sus dedos, primero entro uno y vio a Hinata encorvarse de placer, se veía increíble, se acerco a su oreja y empezó a lamerla mientras su mano jugaba allí abajo._

_**¿Quieres seguir Hinata? Dime que no ahora y me detendré, si te tardas te juro que no lo hare**__ Tuve que preguntarle, aunque se moría de ganas de penetrarla ya, ella era importante para todos sus compañeros, no podía ya ganarse el odio de toda la aldea en sus primeros días aquí. Lo expulsarían al día siguiente._

_Me miro a los ojos con tanta pasión, tanta duda, la bese una vez mas, no necesitaba un "si" solo que se quedara callada para seguir. Me separe y nuestros alientos chocaron, sentí que estuvimos horas así viéndonos directo a los ojos hasta que ella fue la que me beso. Como la primera vez. Al carajo todo saque mi miembro y la penetre duro. Se sentía jodidamente deliciosa._

_Hinata no lo vio venir, empezó a derramar lagrimas por el dolor que sentía, agarro a sasuke de la cabeza y lo beso en la frente, no supo porque lo hizo, sabía que él la estaba usando después de todo pero muy en el fondo necesitaba esto para olvidarse de todo. Sasuke estaba atonito, el estaba cogiéndola y ella le demostraba cariño, estaba loca, pero no dijo nada, el siguió embistiéndola despacio, quería disfrutar porque sabía que terminaría pronto, después de todo aunque le avergonzara admitirlo llevaba mucho sin una mujer en su cama._

_Comenzó de nuevo a lamer sus pezones mientras la penetraba cada vez más duro, hinata empezó a gemir y eso le hacía sentir ms excitado, la embistió lo más duro que pudo una última vez, saco su miembro y se vino en sus pechos, no estaba tan idiota después de todo._

_Sasuke se separo de ella y se acostó a un lado de la cama, jalo una sabana para Hinata y el pues noto que ella no se movería, así ambos se quedaron dormidos._

Fin flash back

**-No puedo creer que siendo un uchiha no pensé un poco más las cosas, malditas hormonas-** Si alguien se entera de esto, me matan. Hinata seguía durmiendo, tenía puesto solo su camisa, literal… no traía ropa interior. Sentí como mi pene volvía a despertar solo de verla. Necesitaba una ducha urgente o se la follaria allí mismo.

Salió de la ducha cuando noto que la Hyuuga ya no estaba, se había marchado. Solo esperaba que no se lo contara a nadie, aun estaba en días de prueba para ser parte de la aldea y así le devuelvan su protector de Konoha. Sin embargo no podía correr tras de ella, hablarían con más calma luego.

Se apresuro a ir a la cocina a desayunar aunque sea un jugo pues tenía cita con el hokage en media hora para que le digan que misiones cumplirá esta semana, sintió un olor peculiar en la cocina, olia realmente bien, abrió la puerto y noto que su compañera no había escapado, al contrario se quedo a desayunar con él, en parte era bueno porque necesitaba hablar con ella.

Hinata era una ninja después de todo, lo que ha aprendido tras muchos años es a no huir de tus problemas, a enfrentarlos, aunque le resultara realmente vergonzoso tenía que hablar con Sasuke, no le podía pedir que lo mantuviera en secreto, pero con que no llegara a su familia era suficiente, necesitaba demostrar ahora más que nunca que será la mejor heredera del clan.

Mientras sasuke se bañaba decidió ver que tenia en el refrigerador y vio que había unos platanos, algo de leche, huevos y salchicha. -**Con esto será suficiente- **dijo realmente animada, le encantaba cocinar después de todo, prepara un licuado de plátano y huevos con salchicha, ya estaba todo listo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de la habitación.

Sasuke entro a la cocina** -Buenos días- **se sentó en la mesa, hinata estaba realmente nerviosa- **Buenos días sasuke san, he preparado el desayuno espero que no le importe- **sasuke solo asintió, tenía hambre después de todo. Hinata tomo dos platos y los asentó en la mesa, se sentó enfrente de sasuke y ambos comenzaron a comer.

A Hinata se le había ido el hambre, estaba muy apenada con el, ¿Qué pensaría de ella? No quería ni verlo a la cara estaba muy concentrado en su tenedor y el pedazo de salchicha.

**Hey, Hyuuga respecto a lo de hoy- **Hinata alzo su mirada realmente asombrada de que ya empezarían a hablar de lo sucedió- **No se preocupe sasuke san! Yo no le diré esto a nadie si a usted le avergüence, de verdad por mi mejor, disculpe por mis actos que llevaron a esto, jamás había tomado sake y pues, pues, no sé qué decirle, estoy tan avergonzada- **No dejaba de hablar y a sasuke le parecía gracioso su disculpa, pues al final el pensó que el que se había aprovechado de ella fue él y no al revés, pues ella se disculpaba- **Tranquila Hinata, dejémoslo así, esto no volverá a pasar, quedara entre nosotros dos –** Hinata se sintió aliviada, sentía su corazón de vuelta- **Arigato Sasuke san.**

**Deja las formalidades Hinata, después de lo de ayer ya no me parece que me sigas tratando con tanto respecto- **Le dije en tono de broma, ella no se lo tomo asi pues se sonrojo completamente y volvió a bajar la mirada, era una mujer muy rara.

**Haai Sasuke kun-** dijo entre tartamudeos, se me había olvidado que cuando éramos gennis ella hablaba así, realmente había crecido.

El desayuno lo pasamos en silencio, le dije que me tenía que ir pues ya era tarde, al fin y al cabo en un minuto me aparecería allí pero no me gustaban los retrasos, le dije que se vaya cuando quisiera y con eso me desaparecí, viéndola despedirme con la mano y una sonrisa, una sonrisa… esa mujer realmente me intrigaba.

Es que a pesar de que tenía muchas mujeres tras de él que hicieran lo que ella hizo, como el desayuno, sabía que sus intenciones eran más amables, era una mujer que se veía que tenia siempre a los demás antes que ella, y no se podía quitar de la cabeza cuando lo beso en la frente, ese gesto no era de la pasión del momento o algo asi… más bien era

**Sasukeeee kun!- **Sakura lo llamaba, estaba dentro del despacho del hokage, supongo que ayudándolo con su trabajo, Kakashi no era de esos del papeleo después de todo- **Buenos días sakura- **

**Puedes pasar sasuke, kakashi te espera- **ella me seguía viendo con esos ojos, me intrigaba saber que paso ayer entre ella y el dobe pero no pregunte, entre a la habitación y me sente frente a mi ex sensei.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Konoha se encontraba Hinata pensativa, pues lo de naruto aun no se le olvidaba, aun le dolía, no sabía porque se había ilusionado, en un momento pensó que después de su confesión, después de la gran guerra en donde dio todo por el, Naruto tal vez la había visto más que su amiga, que tonta, estaba tan equivocada, quería llorar, quería a alguien que la consolara y el único que podía ya no estaba en este mundo, decicido ir a visitar su tumba.

**Neji, te extraño tanto, en este momento te necesito-** se sentó a un lado de las flores de había puesto y se puso a rezar.

No noto que alguien estaba mirándola, desde arriba de un gran árbol.

**¿Qué haces aquí?- **Hinata se limpio las lagrimas, se levanto a mirarlo, -**puedes bajar no hay problema.**

Sasuke se sintió tonto, se había olvidado que era una ninja y podía sentir su chakra, se bajo y la observo, se veía realmente linda.

**-¿Qué dijiste en tu casa?- **Hinata supo a que se refería, pues ayer en la fiesta desapareció totalmente- **Dije que me había quedado con sakura pues se había puesto mala,-**suspiro-**de cualquier forma ella tampoco se quedo en la fiesta-** Sasuke noto que sonreía, pero era más bien de dolor, conocía esa sonrisa mejor que nadie,-**Ven, te invito a comer- **Hinata abrió los ojos, pues pensó que después de esa noche ellos dos se volverían unos desconocidos.

Sonrió de felicidad y corrió tras de el al ver que él siguió caminando, realmente se sentía bien, podrían llegar a ser amigos y eso le ponía de muy buen humor, él le recordaba a su primo después de todo

**¿Por qué sonríes?**\- Hinata volteo a mirarlo, Sasuke era más alto que ella y si, era cierto, el era realmente atractivo, le sonrió de vuelta- **Quiero que seamos amigos.**

A sasuke le pareció gracioso su respuesta, ella siempre lo sorprendía, el le sonrió de vuelta y siguieron caminando, juntos.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWS! Y PERDON POR LA ESPERA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO LA HISTORIA, REALMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS! DEJEN REVIEWS SOBRE QUE LES PARECIO, FAVS, FOLLOS ETC ETC XD LSQM!


	4. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi, la historia si

Capitulo 3

_No sé qué decir de él, es un sujeto bastante extraño, pero me agrada, estoy acostumbrada a estar con sujetos como el- _Hinata pensaba en Sasuke, no se habían vuelto a ver, ese día fueron a comer algo juntos y hinata no podría mentir, aunque la situación era demasiado embarazosa después de lo pasado, no se sentía tan mal estar junto con él, esa tarde fue agradable después de todo, aunque casi no hablaron, de hecho no hablaron… pero a ella la situación le parecía muy cómoda, pues él era como neji o shino, mejor dicho… él era como ella, sujetos de pocas palabras.

Ahora que lo pensaba tampoco había visto a Naruto o Sakura, "_de seguro los mandaron a alguna misión juntos… el equipo 7 al fin estaba junto" _y la verdad estaba alegre por naruto, ya había cumplido con su meta, y lo de ser hokage no faltaba mucho pues Kakashi últimamente se encuentra el doble de ausente en las juntas y no parece estar muy contento con la situación de administrar papeleo.

_Pero no sé porque… lo sigo extrañando tanto- _decía hinata con los ojos llorosos, no podía olvidarlo, Naruto era su mundo después de todo, y aunque estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas respecto a su amor por Sakura, no sabía porque se ilusiono de que tal vez, solo tal vez, el la estaba viendo mas como mujer.

**¡Hinata sensei, yuki chan no deja de decirme que soy un estorbo en su equipo y no me deja participar en la actividad!- **dijo un niño de cabello castaño, Hinata rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas sin que la viera, se paro del escritorio y salió a ayudar a su alumno.

Hinata ahora era maestra voluntaria de la Academia de Konoha, después de todo le gustaban mucho los niños y enseñar, y pues ni kiba ni Shino se encontraban en la aldea, ambos metidos en problemas con sus propios clanes, necesitaba entretenerse con algo o quedarse en casa llorando, y ella ya había dejado de ser así hace mucho tiempo.

Acabo las horas de clase y hinata se encontraba levantando sus cosas dispuesta a irse, aun estaba atardeciendo así que pensó en ir a entrenar un rato antes de regresar a casa, alzo su mochila y salió del colegio.

**-Oye, no puede ser que llevo más de cinco minutos aquí y no te has dado cuenta de mi presencia-**

**-¿ah?-** Hinata voltio y logro ver a alguien que esperaba ver desde hace mucho**-¡Sasuke kun!-** Hinata grito de emoción y fue a saludarlo en un efusivo abrazo, Sasuke se quedo quieto viéndola extrañamente- **Gomen!-** dijo hinata mientras se alejaba rápidamente-

**\- No importa, no pensé que me extrañaras tanto- **dijo sasuke divertido.

Sasuke se fue con su equipo durante un par de meses a ayudar al kazekage con los problemas de su aldea, pues muchos de la villa de la arena habían muerto durante la guerra, dejando al kazekage y sus hermanos sin gente que los ayudara, al parecer él se había convertido en un hermano para Naruto, y este le rogo a Kakashi en que nos deje ir a ayudarlos pues allí era donde más se necesitaba ayuda, el kazekage los acepto gustoso.

**-No!, no fue así, solo…-** Hinata no sabía que decir, estaba sonrojada, no supo en que momento el se volvió importante para ella, pues solo reaccionaba así al ver a Kiba o Shino, esto le hacía sentir extraña, pero de alguna manera bien, él le agradaba a pesar de todo.

**-Hmm Baka-** Dijo sasuke mientras le daba un golpe con los dedos en su frente, él le estaba sonriendo, hinata solo quedo quieta viéndolo directamente a los ojos, ambos se quedaron así , hasta que sasuke rápidamente se separo de ella.

**-Vine a ver como estabas, te veo mejor- **Hinata sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, pues solo él la había visto sufrir por lo de Naruto, a pesar de todo el lo ayudo, aunque no de la mejor forma… pero sabía que si él no hubiera estado a su lado no hubiera podido sobrellevar toda esta situación, y le hacía sentir sumamente feliz saber que él estaba preocupado por ella así como ella de él.

**-Haai… me apunte como voluntaria en el colegio y he… he estado más entretenida-**

**-Me alegro, ya no podría soportar ver una vez más a una ninja en esa miserable situación- **Hinata sabía que aunque sus palabras fueran duras, el estaba preocupado por su bienestar, pues aquel día, aunque él no le respondió, para ella él fue su amigo.

Esta vez fue Hinata quien lo invito a comer, hace mucho que se le había quitado la timidez, otro día entrenaría, no siempre volvía un amigo sano y salvo a casa.

Ambos caminaron juntos a un puesto de comida que no se veía nada apetecible pero Sasuke decía que podría comer lo que sea, pues estaba hambriento, hinata se rio y lo agarro de la mano para entrar, Sasuke se sonrojo, había mucha gente mirándolos y se podría malinterpretar la situación, _"ella es extraña"- _pensó, pues la recordaba muy diferente a la niña que era, ahora es todo lo contrario: segura de sí misma, amable y gentil.

Se abofeteo mentalmente por pensar eso de ella, agarro una silla y se sentó en la primera mesa que vio, La veía y en su expresión se veía felicidad _¿Estuvo esperando mi regreso? _Negó con la cabeza, nadie nunca lo esperaría de regreso a "casa".

**Ano… Sasuke estas bien?- **pregunto hinata al verlo actuar extrañamente- **Si, no importa- **Sasuke agarro el menú y vio que era un restaurant de sushi, pidió el primer rollo y hinata lo mismo, el mesero se fue dejándolos solos.

Estuvieron hablando de la misión de Sasuke, al parecer si estuvo con Naruto y Sakura, me conto como se la paso con Naruto y Sakura, como tuvo que alzar muchas maderas para armar nuevas casas, que Sakura se había vuelto mas fuerte que él y Naruto seguía siendo el mismo dobe de siempre, ella pensó que más que una misión parece que el Hokage los mando para que puedan pasar un tiempo juntos, como equipo.

Hinata le conto sobre cómo le iba en el colegio y lo mucho que le gustaba dar clase ahí, estaba tan alegre conversando que no se dio cuenta de como sasuke la miraba… le estaba sonriendo y viéndola directamente a los ojos, **\- Gomen ne sasuke kun, creo que me puse hablar de mas-** dijo hinata sonrojada, Sasuke no se dio cuenta de cómo la estuvo mirando, rápidamente volteo a ver a otro lado y pidió que lo disculpara, que estaba pensando en otra cosa… Hinata le sonrió y siguió hablando de la academia.

Quién diría que ellos dos se llevarían en verdad bien después de una situación como la que tuvieron, aunque a Sasuke le costara admitirlo, ella era de las pocas chicas que podría soportar en esta aldea, le hacía olvidar todo el pasado, lo trataba como un ser humano, no tenía esa mirada de misericordia u odio que tenían los demás al verlo, hasta parecía que no sabía todo el dolor y muerte que causo en el pasado, eso en cierta forma le estaba irritando, muy dentro sabía que no merecía ser tratado con tanta amabilidad.

Sasuke se levanto de la mesa, dejo unas monedas y le pidió a Hinata que lo disculpara pero tenía que irse, esto le estaba molestando más de lo usual, vio como su mirada cambio, se veía triste.

Sasuke caminó de regreso a casa, pensando en su estúpido pasado y todo lo que pudo haber cambiado, si tan solo no hubiese ido por el camino del odio y la venganza, Itachi no hubiera muerto, Su equipo no hubiera sufrido tanto, no hubiese matado a tanta gente inocente, hubiese tenido más amigos y tal vez hubiese sido más amigo de Hinata.

Y allí estaba otra vez pensando en ella, ¿Acaso era idiota? Debía dejar de pensarla o se volvería loco, en toda la misión no hubo día que no la pensara, parecía un crio teniendo su primera amiga en la vida, si se podía llamar asi, pues así era, Sasuke la veía como una amiga, pero no sabía por qué carajo le importaba tanto, ¿Acaso así era la amistad? Estaba en conflicto consigo mismo pues nunca pensó tanto en Sakura o Naruto, hablando del dobe…jamás quiso tocar el tema de hinata con él, no sabía porque pero dentro pensaba que es algo que ella solo deba hablar con Naruto.

Sasuke apenas llego a la Aldea no supo porque pero se puso a buscarla, quería verla, no sabía el porqué pero quería otra vez verla, dejo a a Sakura y Naruto sin decirles nada y fue tras Hinata, ¿Por qué quería verla?...

Sasuke fue a entrenar mientras debatía mentalmente sobre ella y porque le importaba tanto, llego a la conclusión de que tal vez muy en su inconsciente, quería enmendar las cosas con su pasado y tal vez la solución fuese ella… ayudarla.

Sintió una presencia detrás de el **-Hola, ¿Qué necesitas?- **Sakura se había acercado a el con las mejillas sonrojadas, **-Etto… sasuke kun venia a ver si querías compañía, ¿Entrenamos?-** sonrió divertido a su pregunta, Sakura se había convertido en la ninja más fuerte de Konoha, y de seguro de toda nación ninja, era además de fuerte, inteligente, y no podía dudar que se había convertido en una mujer bonita, se puso en posición de pelea frente a ella, dando a entender que le agradaba la idea, Sakura le sonrió de vuelta y se pusieron a entrenar.

Entrenaron taijutsu toda la tarde, Sakura golpeando con todas sus fuerzas y Sasuke esquivando cada golpe, sabía bien que por más pequeño toque que le diera, el terminaría en el hospital, no dudaba de eso. Fue un gran entrenamiento para Sasuke a decir verdad, hace mucho que no se divertía peleando con alguien que no fuera el dobe. Ambos terminaron agotados y se sentaron junto a un árbol, ya era de noche y ambos estaban sedientos, sakura saco una botella de agua y se la ofreció a sasuke, ambos bebieron de ella mientras veían el cielo.

Sasuke ya no se sentía irritado o fastidiado junto a ella, sakura había aprendido como tratarlo y a pesar de que se moría de ganas de ir a abrazarlo y decirle que aún lo seguía amando tanto como el día en que se fue, sabía que no era el momento, había aprendido gracias a Naruto que primero se debía ganar su amistad.

**-y como te va con el dobe, los he visto últimamente muy juntos-** sasuke tenía que preguntárselo, tenía que saber en qué termino aquella situación

**\- A que te refieres sasuke kun?-** dijo sakura nerviosa, _"acaso sabría el algo…"_

**\- No te hagas la tonta sakura, los vi el día de la fiesta-**

Sakura quedo sin habla, estaba sorprendida, estaba segura que nadie los había visto, y de todas las personas en konoha el debió de verlos, se sentía avergonzada, necesitaba aclarar la situación y no quería arruinar más las cosas mintiéndole de lo ocurrido

**-Pensé que nadie nos había visto**\- bajo la mirada- **Fue un error que cometimos ambos y no paso a mas, eso te lo juro sasuke!**

**Entonces, ¿solo se besaron?- **sasuke se sentía idiota al hacer tantas preguntas que no tenían sentido, ojala sakura no piense que ella me gusta o algo por el estilo, simplemente es curiosidad, digo… ambos son miembros de mi equipo, no es como si lo hiciera por ella…

**Así es sasuke kun, nos detuvimos cuando Naruto dijo…**\- sakura desvió la mirada y suspiro fuertemente- **menciono el nombre de Hinata y caí en cuenta de lo que hacíamos, lo separe de mí, el baka se desmayó y lo lleve a su cuarto.**

Sasuke se sintió aliviado, claro que no porque le importaran los sentimientos de la Hyuuga, solo porque tener un problema amoroso en su equipo solo le estorbaría en poder convertirse en un ninja aceptado de Konoha, solo eso.

Le dijo que no se preocupara, ambos se levantaron, sasuke le dio las gracias por el agua y se fue, dejando a Sakura sola, pensando en que tal vez, una vez más, lo había vuelto a perder.

Al día siguiente Hinata se despertó alegre, no sabia porque se encontraba feliz, preparo dos obentos, solo por si cierta persona aparece, dijo sonrojada y se fue a la academia, ahora hinata vestia siempre el uniforme de Jounin, pues era el uniforme obligatorio para dar clases.

El día trancurrio como siempre, dio la hora de salida y hinata volteo a ver solo si de casualidad el la estaba esperando para comer juntos, no lo vio y se entristecio, agarro su obento y abrió la puerta del salon, y fue cuando lo vio allí, con la mirada baja y los brazos entrecruzados apoyándose en la pared, esperándola.

**-Hai sasuke kun!-** dijo hinata alegre

Sasuke le sonrio y siguió caminando, hinata entendio que debía seguirlo, fue por el otro bento y fue corriendo tras él, ambos caminaron juntos hasta llegar a una mesa en medio de un parque donde él se sentó seguido de ella.

**-Eetto…-** sasuke dirigió la vista hacia ella**\- te prepare el almuerzo sasuke kun, espero no te moleste-** hinata le dio el almuerzo completamente sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados-

**-Baka-** sasuke agarro la comida, de verdad sabía bien**\- En verdad eres buena-** Hinata le sonrio y siguió en lo suyo

**-No te lo había dicho la última vez que te quedaste en mi casa, el día que desayunamos juntos-** dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Hinata quedo completamente roja, no habían vuelto a hablar del tema desde ese día y que venga con una broma así de verdad le molestaba, no tenía por qué bromear con algo así. Agarro su bento y se fue de allí.

Al ver el error que cometió sasuke rápidamente se levantó y le agarro la mano sin pensarlo, ambos se quedaron viendo, completamente sonrojados, hasta que sasuke rápidamente la soltó.

**-Sientate baka-** él era un uchiha y los uchiha no se disculpaban, menos por tonterías como esta, solo estaba jugando.

**-Gomen ne sasuke kun, no estoy acostumbrada a que me traten así-** hinata se disculpó, sasuke siempre lo dirá, ella es muy extraña.

Siguieron como siempre, ambos comiendo y disfrutando de la compañía, sasuke no le menciono nada a Hinata de lo que le conto Sakura, era extraño, pero muy dentro de él no quería que Hinata se enterara nunca.

_PERDONEN DE VERDAD EL TIEMPO QUE TARDE! Ojala les guste este capítulo, nos vemos pronto __ Gracias por cada review, en verdad son lo que me inspira a seguir adelante. _


End file.
